Annie Use Your Telescope
by eternal-depths-of-emerald
Summary: 2 years after Hogearts Draco and Harry get married and soon expect a baby,Annie.15 years later ones dead and one left. Then Annie is suddenly thrown back in time during her parents 6th year. can Annie save her pareant and her future as well?DMHP RWHr mpre
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I the only thing I own is Annie, everything else belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling.**

**_________---***---_________**

**7 years after Hogwarts**

"What?! You can't be serious!" Ron yelled.

"I am." Draco said solemnly.

"Ron, stop yelling or you'll wake Annie." Hermione warned pointing to the sleeping five year old in Draco's arms.

"Don't worry, I've given her enough sleeping drought to last her till morning." Draco reassured Hermione.

Ron shot daggers at him throw his eyes, "You drugged your own daughter?! Oh My Gods, some parent you are."

"Ron." Hermione warned him again

"That's exactly why I'm here, I can't be a parent to her anymore, as much as it kills me, I love her to death, but I just can't do it." Draco said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"So five years as a single parent and you find it's just too much for you and you're bailing and dumping your kid at your best friend's?"

"Draco, you know Harry would have wanted you to-"Hermione started but was interrupted by Draco yelling "How the hell would you know what he would have wanted?! He's dead, he's dead and he left me here alone with our daughter. If anyone knows what he would have wanted for our daughter it's me!"

Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I understand that Draco, I miss him too, but don't you think he would have been happier if the father of his child told care of her?"

Draco sat on the couch with his daughter in his lap, she looked so peaceful, not a care in the world. He lifted a hand and brush back some blonde hair from her face. "You don't understand, Hermione," He began, "its so hard to look at something that's your own flesh and blood, and love them with every fiber of your being and not be able to look them in the eye because they remind you of someone else you loved and lost. It hurts seeing him in her face every day and not have him here to watch her grow up, not know her or love her."

"Bull," Ron said getting mad again, "First, you know Harry loved her, if he didn't he wouldn't have gone along with the pregnancy, its not your fault or Annie's that he died from a hemorrhage just after giving birth to her. And-"

"I never said it was her fault!" Draco said getting angry himself.

"And," Ron continued, "Second, don't you think we see him in her too? But, you wanna know the difference between us and you? We'll stick with her no matter who she'll look like, act like, or grow up to be. So you can run away from your problems _Malfoy_, but we'll stay here and do what Harry would have wanted and give _your_ daughter a loving family. Hermione, please take Annie and put her in her new room." Then he walked out of the room without even a 'good bye'

Draco hugged his daughter one more time before whispering in her ear, "I'm sorry." He stood up and gave her to Hermione who took her and cradled her just as he did. "Wait, I forgot about her lion." He picked up an old stuffed lion and placed Annie's hand around it. "Never goes anywhere without it."

Hermione gave a sad smile and nodded her head; she knew Draco had special ordered the lion and bewitched it to smell like Harry and himself so the child was always comforted as if by the presence of her parents no matter where she was. Never did you see Annie anywhere without 'Hairy the lion.' **(A/N: couldn't resist!)** Although it didn't look as new as it once did, you could tell it was well loved. He was her best friend

"I'll be back within a year." He said to Hermione, she nodded again afraid her voice would betray her. He gave his daughter a kiss on her head, and walked right out the door.


	2. AN

**Hey guys, this whole week for spring brake I won't be able to get to a computer and up date. Im sorry, but as soon as I can reach one I'll update ASAP promise. Thank you for understanding, and that you all who has reviewed and said you like my story (so far at least) I was really worried you'd all hate it and then hate me. Thanks to all and have a wonderful week.**

**--- eternal-depths-of-emerald **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I the only thing I own is Annie, everything else belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling, and the name and lyrics belong to the awesome Jack's mannequin.**

**To get one thing straight, Harry is Annie's dad, daddy, and sometimes "mother". Draco is Annie's Papa, pops, or father. Confusing I know but just go with me here.**

*********

"_I know where the times gone, just not where my mind's gone. You know where to fine me anytime you want me."_

**_________---***---_________**

**11 years later**

**(16 years after Hogwarts)**

On this day, August 19, 3 moments till 7a.m., in the 4th bedroom of the humble Weasley abode, you can find a room totally deced out in lions, anywhere from the Gryffindor emblems to the lions on the great planes of Africa, and a ceiling bewitched to look like the night sky.

The bedroom door opens and there stands a woman of 30, with bushy brown hair and a sweet smile, she walks towards the bed and sits down. The alarm goes off at 7, a groan sounds and pale hand reaches out to hit the snooze button but nothing stirs after that.

The bushy haired woman giggles, "Annie?" no sound comes from the lump on the bed. "Annie, time to get up." Still no sound and or movement. "Anabelle Lillian, get up."

She pulled the covers off the person to reveal a platinum blond head turned the opposite direction. "Come on Little Annie, time for breakfast."

An emerald eye peaks open before groaning "Aunt 'Mione, its _way_ too early for all this happiness raiding off you."

Hermione smiled at her "nice", "just like your dad, never an early riser."

Annie gave a soft smile, "We have wake up early every day for school, summers are for sleeping in. Then you go and make us 'get back in the routine' and wake us up early every two weeks before school is even due to start again." Hermione gave her a look. "Alright, alright, you win," Annie caved, "I'll be down as soon as I shower and get dressed."

"M'kay." Hermione lent in and kissed Annie on her forehead and left the room. Annie gave a soft sigh and got out of bed to get ready for the day.

************

After showering and blow drying her hair, she walked up the mirror to put on her make-up, not that she really needed it, just some. As she reached up with her make-up brush, she caught her reflection in the mirror and froze.** (A/N: Duh, I know) **Her pale complexion, from her dad, seemed to glow in the early morning sun, her blond hair stuck up in place and never stayed flat, in a good way, it looked as if it formed a halo around her head. She also had her father's pointed nose that had rounded out over the years, and his high cheekbones. She was short like her dad and light on her feet, built like a seeker should be. Then she zeroed in on her eyes, brilliant, dazzling emerald green eyes that her dad gave her and her grandma Lily before that. She noticed as got older she started looking more and more like her daddy.

Aunt 'Mione said it's because as a girl gets older they start looking like their mother. It's because of Annie looking like her "mother", her daddy, her papa couldn't be around her anymore, it hurt him too much to even look at her. Oh yes, she knew, she heard the conversation he had with Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Ron", didn't make it hurt any less. Because of this, Annie had been living with her "Aunt and Uncle" for 11 years, don't get her wrong, she loved them but she missed her parents too.

A bittersweet tear escaped a beautiful emerald eye, one tear of many.

"Annie, hurry up, your Aunt is driving me crazy!………Owww! What was that for?!"

"Ronald!"

Annie quickly wiped away her tear and called out "Coming Uncle Ron!" and resumed applying her make-up. When she finished she rushed down the stairs and caught some glimpse of the pictures that hung along the wall. Pictures of Aunt 'Mione, Uncle Ron, and her dad at Hogwarts, her parent's wedding day, Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Ron's wedding, one of her Papa hugging her just after she fell off her toy broom and scraped her knee, one the day Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Ron got their teaching jobs at Hogwarts, on the day Aunt 'Mione had their son, Rusty.

She stopped at one, it was her daddy, mess of midnight black hair and all, he was sitting on the couch reading a book, not that out of the ordinary, except he was about 8 months pregnant and had headphones on his huge stomach. Aunt 'Mione said that he had read once that soft, classical music made a baby happy and calm. Her papa found this hilarious so he took a picture of this, one of the last ones ever took of her daddy.

She gave a soft smile before continuing her way to the kitchen.

_________---***---_________

"_You know where to find me, anytime you want me, Annie use your telescope. Annie I will make it."_

***************

**I know this chp. Is long and almost about nothing and I'm sorry. The next Chp will be better and be way more interesting. Thanks to all you guys who reviewed or just read it. Peace out dudes and dudets!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I the only thing I own is Annie, everything else belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling, and the name and lyrics belong to the awesome Jack's mannequin.**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update!**

**To get one thing straight, Harry is Annie's dad, daddy, and sometimes "mother". Draco is Annie's Papa, pops, or father. Confusing I know but just go with me here.**

*********

"_I know where the times gone, just not where my mind's gone. You know where to fine me anytime you want me."_

**_________---***---_________**

Annie put on her best fake smile and said "Good morning." As she walked into the kitchen.

"'Bout time Annie, we thought you fell in the toilet or something and were about to send a search party after you." Ron said laughing.

"Very funny Uncle Ron." Annie said sitting down and rolling her eyes.

She lent over and kissed Rusty, Ron and Hermione's 5 year old son. "Morning Annie," Rusty chimed back, she ruffled his penny colored red hair. Hermione smiled at the two if them.

Annie really didn't mind Ron and Hermione had a kid, she lover Rusty like a little brother. When she was 10, and they sat her down to tell her Hermione was pregnant the first thing she said was "About time!" Annie always felt that the reason they never had kids sooner was because they were so preoccupied with her.

The only bad thing was when Hermione went into labor, having not been born yet when Tonks had Teddy, and just being 10, Annie was worried that Hermione and the baby could die like her dad did when he had her. Everyone kept reasoning with her that everything was going to be okay, but the day of she was an emotional wreck, she already lost both of her parents she didn't wan to lose the closest thing she had to a mother. Every 10 minuets she'd brake down crying and Lupin, Tonks, or Sirius would hold her until she'd calm down, then she'd start all over again. They understood, they had lost Harry too, but they also knew that it was harder for Annie.

When Ron finally came out and announced that it was a boy, Grandpa Albus asked how Hermione was. Ron said she was fine and Annie could see her if she wanted. When Annie saw Hermione she almost cried again, but this time tears of joy, Hermione was okay, a little tired, but okay. Annie ran to Hermione and hugged her tight, Hermione hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "I told you I'd be fine." Not trusting her voice Annie just nodded. After that the only bad thing was when Hermione had to take 3 years off from teaching at Hogwarts to look after Rusty.

"So, Annie," Hermione said pulling Annie out of her thoughts, "What do you want to do for your birthday, its coming up I n 3 days."

"'Mione, come on you know how she feels about her birthday." Ron said. Annie smiled at her Uncle Ron, he knew how she felt.

"Annie," Hermione said reaching for Annie's hand, "Your birthday I a cause for a celebration, you're proof to two people who loved each other very much and risked everything to have you. You are their miracle."

"Yeah, but everyone still remembers it as Harry Potter's death day."

"Yes, they see it as they day he died fighting the give his child life, not the day Voldemort avada'd him."

"Great, so now it's my fault he's dead just like it's my fault Papa left too right?" Annie had tears in her eyes, so did Hermione and Rusty. Ron took Him out of the room before voices were raised too high.

Hermione stepped forward and hugged Annie, "You know that's no true, your parents knew the dangers in having, but they didn't care, they loved you so much, your dad fought for you to live and be loved. Him and his 'Hero Complex'"

"I know, but it doesn't mean it hurts anyless." Annie said wiping away her tears.

"I'm so sorry Annie," Hermione said wiping away her own tears, "Making you cry really wasn't my intent this morning."

"It's okay Aunt 'Mione, I understand. Maybe….because dad will ha…gone for 16 years, we could have a small family and friends party."

Hermione smiled, "Okay, now hurry, we have to get to Diagon Alley and get your school stuff form your 6th year."

Annie took a deep cleansing, calming breath, "Okay."

_________---***---_________

"_You know where to find me, anytime you want me, Annie use your telescope. Annie I will make it."_

***************

**I know its dry but I'll get more interesting and get faster. The next Chp. Thanks to all you guys who reviewed or just read it. Peace out dudes and dudets!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I the only thing I own is Annie, everything else belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling, and the name and lyrics belong to the awesome Jack's mannequin.**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update! So much crap has happened I just couldn't continue with this story, but I'm here to give it another go.**

**To get one thing straight, Harry is Annie's dad, daddy, and sometimes "mother". Draco is Annie's Papa, pops, or father. Confusing I know but just go with me here.**

*********

"_I know where the times gone, just not where my mind's gone. You know where to fine me anytime you want me."_

An hour later you could find Annie and Hermione walking into Gringotts. Hermione went with her respected goblin as did Annie.

"Name" the goblin said.

"Anabelle Lillian Narcissa Malfoy." Annie said in a confidant voice.

"Key please." Annie handed over her key to her personal account.

"Ah," the goblin said after pulling up her account. "Miss Malfoy, you've had a recent deposit of 20,000 galons."

Annie's brows rose. "What? By who?"

"I am not allowed to say." The goblin simply replied.

"How recent?" Annie asked getting an idea of who it was.

"Two days ago to be precise." He answered.

"It was Draco Malfoy, wasn't it?" Annie asked feeling her anger rise.

"Again, I am not allowed to say." The goblin repeated calmly.

"He has the decency to dump me with friends and not see me or even try to make contact in over a decade, but he'll put _his_ money in _my_ account as if I still need to rely on him?!"

"Miss Malfoy, please, I don't make the rules I just recite them."

Annie though her hands up in frustration. "You now what, just forget it. I'd like to make a 2,000 galon withdrawal from my personal account, please."

"Yes, Ma'am, excuse me." Annie nodded slowly and buried her face in her hands.

"Annie, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she came over and put a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"He put a 20,000 deposit in my account."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

Annie looked at her and blinked. "Sirius, he's gonna die in seven days and it's his last wish that I get his money…no, my _father_, that's who."

"Oh, you scared me, for a moment I-wait, your father?"

Annie nodded blankly. "Apparently he still cares about me or something." She shrugged.

"Anabelle Lillian," Hermione said sternly, "Your father loves you, and forever will he just has strange ways of showing his love, always has." She finished softly.

"I really don't care anymore, doesn't want me, and I don't want him or is money. I've waited far too long for him to come back. You, Uncle Ron, and Rusty are my family, no him, not that man, not anymore."

Hermione gave a sad look '_Look what you've done Draco, you've destroyed your daughters spirit. Gods, Harry help us all._' "Oh, Annie, he had his reasons-."

"I. Don't. Care. He shouldn't have left me when I needed him, when we needed each other. We both lost the same person, we could have helped each other get through it…together. But no, he took the easy way out!" Annie took a few deep breaths to calm down.

'_Harry's short temper._' Hermione noted subconsciously.

"I just…," Annie tried to start. "I'm so sick of hating him and Dad, but if I hate them…it hurts less than missing them, and I'm in constant pain, Aunt 'Mione…all the time."

Hermione hugged her, held her tight. '_Merlin, what had they done to this girl?_

Annie calmed down enough to remember where they were and pulled herself together. Luckily no one was really paying attention to their little heart-to-heart. She thanked Hermione, they got their money, and continued with their arrends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Gringotts, they grabbed other supplies, met a few people, and then went home.

"Hello, anybody home?" Hermione called out.

"In here, my Dear."

Annie perked up and ran to the kitchen. "Grandpa Albus!" Then she ran into his hug.

"How are you, my dear Little Annie?"

Annie smiled. "Good, Aunt 'Mione just took me to get my Hogwarts stuff."

"Ah, never too early to start getting ready for school."

Annie groaned. "You sound just like Aunt 'Mione."

Albus smiled, and his eyes twinkled.

"So Albus, what brings you here?" Hermione asked.

"Well," He looked at Annie and continued, "I happened upon an object of interest whilst I was touring Italy with your Granny Min, and even though your birthday isn't for another three days, I thought you should like to have it…now."

Annie's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

Albus nodded. "It's in the living room now."

Annie looked at Hermione, silently asking for permission. Hermione nodded, and Annie zipped down the hallway towards the living room. There stood a beautiful black telescope with gold trimmings.

"Oh my Merlin!" Annie squealed. She turned around to find Albus and Hermione right behind her, she ran to hug Albus again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Albus chuckled. "Yes, I saw it at a vender's booth and thought of you and your fascination of stars, and thought you had to have it."

Annie turned back to the telescope. "Wow." She whispered

Albus ran a hand over the top of it, and Hermione was smiling. Yes, this was just what Annie needed, happiness and excitement for her birthday.

"Well Annie, looks like you don't have to wait for your astronomy classes to see the stars up close anymore."

Annie smiled back at her, and then smiled at Albus. "Thank you so much Grandpa Albus."

Albus looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "It was my pleasure, my dear Little Annie, it was worth the look on your face when you saw the telescope."

If it were possible Annie smiled even wider.

"I wonder," Albus started, "stars are marvelous things, they can show you the future enough to change it, but I wonder if they can show you the past, enough maybe to change the outcome."

"What?" Annie asked, but it seemed that Albus was too lost in his musings.

"Will you be staying for dinner Albus?" Hermione asked. "You know you're always welcome, Min too."

Albus broke from his thoughts and smiled. "No, I'm afraid not my dear Hermione, Minerva is waiting for me back at Hogwarts."

Hermione gave a kind smile. "Alright well, Annie take your new telescope to your room and get ready for dinner."

With another hug and one more "Thank you" to her Grandpa Albus she whisked her new present up to her room and placed it right in front of her window.

The sun was just setting. "Too bad it's not dark enough to see the stars yet." She said out loud to herself. She gave a sigh and tilted her head up towards her ceiling where she could see the fake ones clearly.

She remembered coming home from her first year at Hogwarts after seeing the Great Hall she begged and begged Hermione to change her's to always look like the night sky.

"_Why? Hermione had asked her_

"_Because, the stars and moon make me feel safe, like they're always watching over me, like Daddy is always watching over me."_

Eventually Hermione had given in, Annie had also inherited Harry's puppy dog face that could make even Lord Voldie do her bidding because it was just so darn cute. Annie smiled at the memory, even today nighttime always made her feel safer. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and made her way downstairs still thinking about her new telescope.

"So Annie, I heard Grandpa Albus gave you an early birthday present? Ron asked his niece as they all settled down for dinner.

Annie's face lit up. "Yep, and it's a beautiful one too, black with gold trimmings, I can't wait to try it out tonight."

Ron smiled. "Good, sounds like fun." He said teasing her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and smiled at Annie.

"I want a 'lelistope!" Rusty yelled.

"Sure, your first year at Hogwarts we'll get you one, Son." Ron said while he ruffled Rusty's copper colored hair.

"Hey!" Rusty shouted trying to fix his hair but only making it worse. "Don't touch the hair." They all laughed at that one, Annie ruffled his hair even worse than Ron had. Rusty just stuck his tongue out at her like the five year old he is.

Later that night, after dishes were done, and everyone had said their good nights, Annie opened up her window and breathed in a slow calming breath of freshly mowed grass and honeysuckle scented air.

She angled her gaze upwards towards the bejeweled sky. She found the big dipper immediately then the North Star, from there she shifted her gaze. "There you are Leo." She said out loud with no one around to hear but Hairy the Lion on her bed about three feet away. With her eyes she traced the stars together like I huge connect-the-dots, and saw the lion.

She decided to use her telescope and starts there and then maybe find Sirius too, she giggled at her joke. She angled the telescope and made sure she had it lined up right. She slowly lowered her head and placed her eye on the lenses.

'_Leo is beautiful and bright tonight._' Was the last coherent thought she had before she felt a jerk somewhere behind her navel and a falling sensation in her stomach.

_____________________________________________________________

"_You know where to find me, anytime you want me, Annie use your telescope. Annie I will make it."_

***************

**I know its dry but I'll get more interesting and get faster. The next Chp. Thanks to all you guys who reviewed or just read it. Peace out dudes and dudets****!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I the only thing I own is Annie, everything else belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling, and the name and lyrics belong to the awesome Jack's mannequin.**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update! So much crap has happened I just couldn't continue with this story, but I'm here to give it another go.**

**To get one thing straight, Harry is Annie's dad, daddy, and sometimes "mother". Draco is Annie's Papa, pops, or father. Confusing I know but just go with me here.**

*********

"_I know where the times gone, just not where my mind's gone. You know where to fine me anytime you want me."_

* * *

It was dark, the sounds of feet were heard in the distance, and there was a hum beneath her.

There was a sound of a door sliding open, "Oi, kid, get up, we're here." Then the door shut, indicating the person ha left.

'_What a familiar voice, it almost sounded like Uncle Ron._' Annie thought.

She noticed she was laying on something squishy and narrow. She opened her eyes only to be greeted to the familiar scene of on of the compartments on the Hogwarts Express. She looked down at her clothes and saw she was wearing her school robes too.

'_Was it all a dream? I don't even remember getting on the train. Where are Uncle Ron and Aunt 'Mione?_'

She looked out the window and saw kids getting off the train. She stood up and realized she didn't have her trunk with her.

'_Please tell me I didn't leave at the station again!_' She groaned, '_Aunt 'Mione is gonna kill me!_'

With that thought she left the compartment intent on finding Hermione and asking if she could have her trunk sent to her.

"First yers over here!" She perked up when she heard Hagrid's call for the first years and started towards him, but stopped when she got closer. She noticed he looked younger, no longer going gray and wrinkly, and his eyes were clearer too compared to the last time she saw him at the end of last year's term.

She looked away confused, only to get shoved in the shoulder by someone passing her.

"Move it." She almost gasped when she saw the profile of a pointed nose, gray eyes, and a blond head.

Then she heard it, in front of her to the right, "I know he's a jerk, 'Mione, can we please no t talk about it now?"

She move forward and tried to catch a glimpse through the crowd, then she saw him, mess of midnight hair and all, her dad, Harry Potter. She noticed that he also looked younger, like in the pictures of him at school. He was talking to a bushy haired girl that looked, and probably was her Aunt 'Mione. She also spotted a red headed boy next to them that looked like her Uncle Ron.

Her first instinct was to walk forward to them, but then her brain clicked, she looked from blond to midnight, and her eyes widened, here, right now, at this _time _her parents couldn't be any older than sixteen at least.

She looked around, people were giving her weird looks because: a.) she was gawking at two of the most famous students at Hogwarts. And b) she looked incredibly similar to said students.

She pulled her robe hood over her head and hid her face. What was she to do? She was stuck here in the past with her sixteen year old parents and their friends. She groaned when she remembered her Aunt 'Mione saying that her parents didn't get together 'till their 6th year, and by the looks of it, that year had just started.

Then it hit her, Grandpa Albus. He'll know what to do no matter what year it is.

She quickly walked towards the first carriage, intending on being the first one in the Great Hall. She pulled her hood more over her face as she pasted her parent's carriages. There was only a blonde girl and a boy with curly brown hair in the first carriage who she recognized as Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

'_Great._'

They mainly ignored her, but she could have sworn she felt Luna's eyes bore into her skull once or twice, like she knew who she was. Annie didn't like it, she felt exposed and uncomfortable.

As soon as the carriage stopped Annie was the first one out, and making sure her hood covered her, she was also the first one in the great Hall. She didn't stop, she walked right up to the teacher's table, and well aware of all the stares by now stood right in front of the Headmaster.

Albus, who broke of a conversation with Professor Snape, turned to Annie with a twinkle in hi eye, "May I help you, my dear?" he asked.

Annie leaned in and lowered her hood a little for him, "I think we have a problem." Professors McGonagall and Snape gasped when they saw her features, and especially her eyes.

Albus just smiled and nodded, "Yes, I dare say we do." Then he turned to McGonagall and Snape, "At the end of my speech round up Mr.'s Potter, Malfoy, Weasley, and Miss Granger." Then he turned to Annie again, "Miss Malfoy, I believe you know the way to office?"

Annie nodded.

"Good, go there and we will meet you in fifteen minuets, understand?"

One more nod.

Albus smiled again, "Do not forget to put your hood back on." With that Annie made her way to the Headmaster's office.

She caught a few glimpse of her parents enjoying themselves with their friends, she wanted nothing more than to run up to them and hug them, she wanted to get to know her dad and get reacquainted with her father. She sighed, she knew that Grandpa Albus will fix it so she can go back to her own time, back to being parentless and living with Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Ron.

It wasn't until she was standing in front of the gargoyle for five minuets, wondering why it wasn't moving, did she realize she didn't know the password.

"Umm," she bit her lower lip trying to think, "Blood lollies?" it moved. She rolled her eyes, of course it was blood lollies, what else would it be?

As soon as she walked in she sat down, she's been in there so many times it's been a while since she was amazed by all the little trinkets and fiddles. She was defiantly use to the portraits staring at her, you get use to being stared at when your parents are the wizarding world's hero and the greatest light spy on Lord Voldy.

Her eyes landed on Fawkes by the Headmaster's desk when she heard cooing. She started felling jittery and got up and walked up to him.

"Hey, boy." She whispered. He must have felt her uneasiness because he nuzzled her hand and she was soothed by him.

That feeling instantly vanished when he heard footsteps and bickering coming from the spiraling staircase. She moved from Fawkes to stand in front of the desk, and then re-adjusted her hood to make sure her face was hidden.

She jumped when the door busted open with Ron and her father trying to walk through it at the same time.

"Out of my way, Malfoy!"

"No, you move out of mine, Weasley."

"Boys, act your age for once." Ah, that would be Hermione.

"Yes, do act your ages." There's Professor Snape.

The boys eventually entered the room, followed by Hermione, Harry, and all three Professors.

At the sight of Harry, Annie had a stronger pull towards him. She wanted to cry, both her parents were within touching distances and she could even look them in the eye.

Once everyone sat down, Harry asked the question on everyone's minds, "Um, Professor, why are we all here?"

"Ah, very good question, Harry. Everyone, apparently there has been a mishap, and we've had a student sent to us from the future." There was a long silence as everyone took in this information.

Annie shifted from one foot to the other unbelievably unnoticed, but she knew that wouldn't last long.

"I would like all of you to meet Annie." Albus continued and gestured to Annie.

"What does this have to do with us?" Ron asked.

"I believe I'll let Annie answer that question, Mr. Weasley."

Annie faced Albus, and even though she knew he couldn't see her, she gave him a look. But Albus could see, and understood what she was thinking.

"Yes Annie, you need to show them."

Annie violently shook her head, this wasn't suppose to happen, Albus was suppose to send her back, not reveal her.

"Yes Annie, they need to know."

By now the other occupants of the room were as confused as ever, what the hell was going on?

Annie bent her head, took a deep breath, and slowly lowered her hood.

She heard a gasp come from her father.

"So she's a Malfoy? What does this have to do with us?" Ron asked.

"Annie, lift your head." Albus said.

She closed her eyes and lifted her head.

"And?" Ron asked yet again.

"I think I know." Hermione whispered to no one.

'_Of course you do Aunt 'Mione._' Annie thought and gave a twitch of a smile.

"Annie, please open your eyes." Albus said.

Annie counted to three and slowly opened the two things that would give her away for sure.

* * *

"_You know where to find me, anytime you want me, Annie use your telescope. Annie I will make it."_

***************

**OOOOOO, Cliffy. Plz don't hate me. I already have the next chp. So chill. Peace out my pplz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I the only thing I own is Annie, everything else belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling, and the name and lyrics belong to the awesome Jack's mannequin.**

"_I know where the times gone, just not where my mind's gone. You know where to fine me anytime you want me."_

* * *

Silence.

That's what scared her the most.

Silence could be either good or bad, in this case she couldn't tell what this occasion called for.

She didn't make eye contact with anyone, because it was her eyes that gave her away. It was okay to just be assumed a Malfoy, but a Malfoy and a Potter?

Unspeakable.

Then, Ron, yet again, opened his big mouth. "So, one of Harry and Malfoy's siblings got together?"

"Ron, we all know that both Harry and Malfoy are only children." Hermione said before anyone else could reply.

"Then, how…?" Ron trailed off.

"Just…think about it." Hermione encouraged.

Annie was extremely uncomfortable being stared at like some scientific anomaly, but she was truly glad that Hermione got it.

"Um, even I don't get it." Harry finally admitted.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, leave it to poor, naïve Harry.

"I do." Malfoy spoke up for the first time.

Annie just stared at her shoes as if they were the most fascinating things in the world

"Can someone please explain what in the bloody hell is going on?" Ron whined.

"She's my daughter, or well, our daughter." Malfoy said to no one in particular, and studied Annie a bit more. A curious thing she was, she looked like a Malfoy, but her personality resembled…dare he say it, a Potter.

"'Our daughter'?" Ron and Harry asked in unison.

Malfoy and Hermione rolled their eyes at them.

"Perhaps, Annie, you should tell them your story, beginning with theirs'" Albus suggested.

Annie's head shot up so fast her neck cracked. "W-what?" She asked.

"Tell them." He said simply.

"But, wouldn't that change…a lot of 'things'?" Annie asked astonished.

"You were sent here for a reason, my dear. Who better to help you find that reason than your own parents?"

Annie thought about it, if she told them, maybe she could get to know them too, and be able to stop Harry from dying if they knew what to look for.

"So, if Malfoy is her father, and both her parents are in this room, does that make Hermione her mother?" Ron asked, slightly out raged.

"No, she's more like my adopted aunt, like you're more like my adopted uncle." Annie answered, she could practically see the wheels in his head turn as he understood what she had said.

"Who's your mother then?" Harry asked curiously.

"Um…"

"Perhaps, Annie, you sure start with your full name." Albus put in.

Annie nodded and took a deep breath. "My name is Anabelle Lillian Narcissa Malfoy, if you want to get technical, it's Potter-Malfoy."

More silence.

Crap.

"How did your parents meet, Annie?" Hermione helped out.

"Their first year at Hogwarts, my father was a pureblood bully, and my dad was some what of a celebrity."

"Oi! I resent that, I don't bully…anymore." Malfoy interjected.

"Wait, you have two dads?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Annie said with a smile, this is how everyone reacted when they found out about her parents. "My dad gave birth to me a twenty, but he…" She looked at Albus to make sure she could tell this part.

He nodded, and motioned for her to continue.

"He died soon after I was born."

Hermione gasped, then more silence.

"Do-do you know how?" Malfoy asked looking shocked.

"He bled out…shortly after, hemorrhage they said." Annie all but whispered.

"So, every birthday… you have to remember what happened." Harry said softy.

Annie nodded trying to hold back tears. "Every August 23. It's also known as 'harry Potter's Death Day'"

"What happened to your other father? Surly he's at home looking for you." Hermione said hopefully.

Annie gave a sarcastic chuckle, everyone knew it wasn't good. "My other father, my papa, raised me 'til I was five."

"He didn't…" Hermione asked.

"Oh, no, he didn't die, he just left, couldn't take it anymore."

Gasps.

"What?!" Malfoy exclaimed.

Annie sighed and wiped away the traitor tears rolling down her cheeks, this was way too emotionally draining. "After Da-Harry died," She began, but no one missed her slip, "It was hard on you, you were suddenly a single parent of a new born, and had no idea what the hell you were doing. But, you got through it with help of friends and family. Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Ron were frequent visitors during those days, you and Uncle Ron actually became really good friends after Hogwarts."

"What, me and Malfoy friends? Are you mad?" Ron blurted out.

"Perhaps." Annie replied absentmindedly.

"Ron, shut up." Harry hissed.

"Please continue, Anabelle." Malfoy requested.

Annie smiled, even as a child her papa had always called her 'Anabelle', never 'Annie', he said because it was more 'Malfoy'. "I've noticed I look more a little more like Harry than Draco, but that was the total opposite when I was younger, at least 'til I was five. Aunt 'Mione told me it's because when a girl gets older, she starts looking more and more like her mother until she's at least twenty-one. And even though I have two fathers, I started to look more like my 'mother', papa couldn't take it anymore, it hurt him too much."

"Oh my gods, I didn't." Malfoy started astonished.

Annie nodded and continued. "You…slipped me a sleeping drought, and took me over to Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Ron's. What you didn't know was that even though I was asleep, I could still hear everything you guys said." She paused to wipe a few more away. "You said I looked too much like dad, and it was getting harder to look at with me, and love me when dad's death still hurt you so much. You…left, promising to be back within a year, you never came back. I'm still there, waiting."

"My gods." Malfoy whispered.

"How long have you been there?' Harry asked, wanting to get up and hug her.

"Eleven years." Annie answered quietly. "Waiting, hoping that my papa will come back, and take me home."

More tears, but not just from Annie, just about everyone was else had the water works going too.

That was it, Harry stood and walked over to Annie. He looked her in the eyes, they were his eyes, they were his mother's eyes, and then he hugged his daughter. Wow. That was weird to say, but it felt right, she felt right because she was his, she was his Annie. He could feel his magic recognize her as his

Annie stopped breathing, her dad, her daddy, was holding her, telling her it was all going to be okay. Oh, how many times had she dreamt of this moment? How many times had she cried, and then cried even harder because he wasn't there to comfort her?

Too many to count.

By now she was completely exhausted, it's been a long, weird day. After a few moments of hugging, Annie's les gave out, and Harry, who was only about a half in inch taller that her, struggled with Annie's weight.

Draco noticed this, and being taller and bigger than both Harry and Annie, went help. He picked up Annie, grabbed Harry by his hand, and led them back to their seats, then placed Annie in his lap as you would a child. In his mind she was a child, his child, his magic recognized her as his as well. (even if she wasn't much younger than him at the present moment) His child who was crying because his future idiot self abandoned her with nothing but an empty promise of returning.

Hermione handed Annie a handkerchief to the still crying Annie. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

Annie nodded, accepting the handkerchief. "It's just all…overwhelming, it's not exactly what I had planned when I woke up this morning, or should I say, this morning eighteen years from now."

Harry grabbed Annie's hand and squeezed it. "Well, what do we do now?"

They all looked to Professor Dumbledore.

He had that darn twinkle in his eye. "Well, it looks to be that Annie was obviously sent here for a reason," He got a knowing smile on his face, "Therefore, she will not go back to her time until that task has been completed."

"So, I'm stuck here?" Annie asked.

'_Great, stuck in the past with my sixteen year old parents.'_

"In simpler terms, yes, until you figure out why you were sent here." Albus confirmed.

"I'm stuck here because of that stupid telescope." Annie muttered darkly.

"What was that, Anabelle?" Draco asked.

Annie sighed and snuggled down deeper in her father's warm embrace. "The day I 'left', it was three days before my sixteenth birthday, and I wasn't particularly happy, nor looking forward to it, for obvious reasons. Aunt 'Mione and I had just gotten back from shopping for school at Diagon Alley-"

"Two weeks before school starts?! That's crazy!" Ron said flabbergasted.

"No, that Aunt 'Mione." Annie said as Hermione smacked Ron upside the head. "Anyway, when we got home, Grandpa Albus was there, he and Granny Min had just gotten back from vacationing in Italy and he had gotten me and early birth day present."

"Granny Min?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Grandma Minerva." Annie said, was it that hard to make the connection?

Harry turned back to the professors that Annie had almost forgotten were there. "Sir, you and Professor McGonagall get married?" Harry asked Albus.

Albus smiled. "Actually Harry," He grabbed McGonagall's hand, "We've been married for the past fifty years now."

"Honestly, Harry, have you missed their rings for the past five years?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked, and sure enough there were gold bands on both Dumbeldore and McGonagall's left ring fingers.

"Oblivious as ever, Potter." Annie hears Draco say above where her head rested on his shoulder.

The she got it. She turned to Hermione. "This was why it took them 'til sixth year to get together, isn't it?"

Hermione smirked, as if confirming Annie's suspicion.

"What?!" Harry and Ron yelled in unison.

"What did I get you, Annie?" Albus asked, ignoring the boys' out burst and drawing attention back to Annie's story.

"A telescope." Annie replied.

"A telescope? Not make-up, or cloths, or something?" Draco asked.

"No, I loved the telescope. I love stars, I always have. My ceiling back home is bewitched to always look like the night sky, and favorite class is astronomy."

"That still doesn't explain how you got here." Harry stated.

"What was the last thing you remember before you realized you were sent back in time eighteen years ago?" Hermione asked.

Annie had to take a moment to think back. That time seems like so long ago compared to what had happened that day, today. "Um, I was excited because it was dark, and I couldn't wait to try out the telescope. I had just found the Leo constellation, and I put my eye to the lenses piece and…I woke up on the Hogwarts Express. I thought it was the beginning of my sixth year and I just didn't remember getting on the train. And, I couldn't find Uncle Ron or Aunt 'Mione."

"Why would you look for us, wouldn't we be home after we saw you off?" Hermione asked.

"You guys are teachers, you take over transfiguration after Granny Min retires." Annie supplied.

Hermione looked amazed, Ron looked like his didn't quite buy it. "Oh yeah? And what do I teach?"

"DADA, you took over… after dad-Harry died. You've been there, same position, for just about sixteen years now."

"I was a teacher?" Harry asked quietly.

"All four of you were teachers." Annie said just as quietly. "Uncle Ron was the Quittich Master first, then…then he took up the DADA position in honor of his best mate.

"Does Professor Dumbledore retire too?" Ron asked.

He got weird looks.

"Just curious, his wife retires, why not him too?"

"Yes, they retire together. Professor Snape moves up to Headmaster, and Papa became the new Potions Master.

"Weird." Ron said.

Annie chuckled. "Yeah, you're preaching to the choir."

"Well, my dear, as it is plainly obvious you are plainly Malfoy as well as Potter, and you are to be joining us for the time being, we will need to hide at least one of your lineages." Albus threw out.

"You mean, I either have to hide being a Malfoy or hide being a Potter?" Annie asked.

Albus nodded.

"So, change the hair, or change the eyes." Hermione added.

"I cant, I've tried." Annie said without thinking.

"What do you mean, Annie?" Harry asked confused.

"In my third year," Annie replied meekly, not looking at anybody in the eye, "I just got so fed up with who I was, and my looks giving away which two famous parents I had. So, I tried to magically change them. It worked for like, two minuets, and then they changed back to normal."

"Did you use legidement spells?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, I spent a good three weeks in the libraries at Hogwarts and at Grandma and Grandpa Malfoy's. I still don't know what went wrong."

"Hmmm," Albus said as he steppled his long fingers in front of him with his elbows resting on his desk. "Eyes are naturally difficult to change, unless you use Polyjuice potion, of course. But, perhaps, because the Malfoy and the Potter lines are so ancient and powerful, you have so much pure, unconcentrated power in you coming from both lines, it won't let you tamper with your features, it's proud of it's lineage."

"That's why all Malfoys look the way we do, we're proud of who we are, and so is our magic." Draco started to explain to Annie, gesturing back and forth between him and her, "Blonde hair, extremely pale skin, and light colored eyes, they're dominating traits. Potter is pale as well, but I am surprised you have his green eyes, they're dark, yours should at least be a light green."

"Aunt 'Mione said it's because Grandma Lily wanted me to have something to remind me that her and dad love me." Annie explained.

Harry gave Annie a sweet smile. "Well, your Aunt 'Mione is just smart like that, I suppose." He said making Hermione blush.

Annie nodded in agreement, then turned her attention back to Albus. "So, if my magic is too powerful, then how are we going to change my appearance?"

"You used you own magic to change your appearance, correct? A spell perhaps?" Snape asked, speaking form the first time while cutting Albus off before he could even open his mouth.

Annie nodded slowly not knowing where Snape was going with this.

"I know of a potion that will change your hair color," Snape began, "But, you will your parent's hair, for it is a close cousin to Polyjuice potion, but it last longer."

"So, since Annie is already a Malfoy blonde, this will make her a Potter black?" Hermione asked.

"Correct, Miss Granger."

Annie looked over at Harry, who nodded and agreed to participate. "Okay then, let's go." She said, hopping off of Draco's lap, and followed Snape and Harry out the door, Draco quickly falling into step behind them.

* * *

"_You know where to find me, anytime you want me, Annie use your telescope. Annie I will make it."_


End file.
